supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Raphael
Raphael war der dritte von Gott geschaffenen Erzengel und damit der jüngere Bruder von Michael und Luzifer und der ältere Bruder von Gabriel. Er ist der erste Erzengel, der auch als solcher in der Serie auftritt. Als Beschützer des Propheten Chuck Shurley schlägt er Lilith in die Flucht und tötet später Castiel, als dieser versucht die Prophezeiungen von Chuck zu verhindern. Später wird er von Dean und Castiel gefangen genommen, um ihn nach dem Verbleib Gottes zu fragen, worüber Raphael aber nichts weiß. Nachdem Michael und Luzifer in den Käfig verbannt wurden, kämpft Raphael im himmlischen Bürgerkrieg gegen Castiel um die Herrschaft im Himmel. Am Ende verliert er den Krieg, da Castiel alle Seelen des Fegefeuers absorbiert und mit seiner neu gewonnenen Macht Raphael tötet. Geschichte Staffel 4 Die erste Begegnung mit Raphael verläuft körperlos und im Grunde auch ohne das Wissen der Beteiligten darüber, um wen es sich handelt. Chuck Shurley ist ein Prophet und laut Castiel steht jedem Propheten ein Erzengel als Beschützer zur Seite. Raphael ist dieser Erzengel und vertreibt Lilith, als diese Chuck bedroht. So verändert Chuck die Prophezeiung, was er eigentlich nicht tun sollte, denn das geschriebene Wort ist gesetzt. Raphael will, wie die meisten Engel, dass die Apokalypse kommt, da er streng nach den Regeln im Himmel lebt. Aus diesem Grund ist er auch alles andere als begeistert davon, dass Sam und Dean gemeinsam mit Castiel die Befreiung von Luzifer verhindern wollen, da sie eigentlich vorhergesehen war. Raphael tötet Castiel, doch dieser wird wiederbelebt. Staffel 5 thumb|280px|left|Raphael manifestiert sich Jetzt steht das Aufhalten der Apokalypse auf dem Plan Castiels. Raphael macht deswegen Jagd auf Castiel. Castiel auf der anderen Seite glaubt weiterhin, dass Gott noch da ist, sich nur versteckt hat oder von Raphael gefangen gehalten wird. Zusammen mit Dean ruft er deshalb Raphael. Sie erfahren lediglich, dass Raphael glaubt, Gott sei tot. Er ist wütend auf seinen Schöpfer, der seiner Aussage nach keine Anweisungen hinterlassen hat und deshalb die Apokalypse der einzig richtige Weg sei. Raphael wünscht sich nun nichts sehnlicher, als im Paradies zu leben. Castiel fragt daraufhin Raphael, wie dieser sich erklärt, dass er wiederbelebt wurde, wenn nicht von Gott. Raphael glaubt, es sei Luzifer, der ihn wiederbelebt habe, da dieser alle rebellischen Engel braucht die er finden kann. Castiel lässt Raphael im brennenden Ölring zurück, der daraufhin Rache an Castiel schwört. Staffel 6 thumb|280px|right|Raphael's erste Hülle zerfällt Nachdem Sam, Dean und Castiel die Apokalypse abwenden konnten, will Raphael die Führung im Himmel übernehmen, was Castiel jedoch verhindern möchte. Der Himmel ist im Krieg und Raphael auf der Jagd nach Castiel, dem Anführer der Rebellen. Raphael will Michael und Luzifer wieder aus ihrem Käfig in der Hölle befreien und die Apokalypse stattfinden lassen. Doch aufgehalten von Balthazar, welcher einige mächtige, heilige Gegenstände aus dem Himmel stiehlt, muss er sich nach der Zerstörung seiner Hülle durch Lots Stein auf die Suche nach einer neuen Hülle machen. Jetzt ist Raphael auch wütend auf Sam und Dean und lässt sie durch seinen Handlanger Vergil jagen. Balthazar bringt die Winchester-Brüder vor Raphael und Vergil in Sicherheit in eine andere Realität und gibt vor, ihnen den Schlüssel zu den mächtigsten Waffen im Himmel zu geben. Raphael ist schon lange auf der Suche nach diesem Schlüssel. Als Sam und Dean in ihre Welt zurückkehren, erwartet Raphael sie schon und verlangt den Schlüssel, doch Balthazar sagt, dass dies nur eine Falle war. Castiel ist nun in Besitz dieser Waffen und taucht just in diesem Augenblick auf. Überwältigt von Castiels Macht flieht Raphael. thumb|left|280px|Raphael's neue Hülle In einem Rückblick wird deutlich, wie es zu dem Zwist zwischen Castiel und Raphael kommen konnte. Während Raphael die Macht im Himmel haben und die Apokalypse stattfinden lassen wollte, machte Castiel einen Deal mit Crowley, dem neuen, aber inoffiziellen Herrn der Hölle, nachdem Luzifer eingesperrt wurde. Castiel bekommt die Kraft von 50.000 Seelen aus der Hölle, wenn er, sobald Castiel die Macht im Himmel hat, König der Hölle werden darf. Raphael sieht sich dieser neuen Macht Castiels zunächst nicht gewachsen und flieht, jedoch baut er schnell eine Armee auf, um Castiel aufzuhalten. thumb|300px|right|Castiel tötet Raphael Castiel ist mit der Macht der 50.000 Seelen jedoch nicht zufrieden und sucht nach dem Fegefeuer. Als er mit Crowley zusammen endlich den Weg gefunden hat, die Seelen aus dem Fegefeuer zu holen und seiner Macht hinzuzufügen, betrügt er Crowley. Dieser wird von Raphael aufgesucht und sie gehen, entgegen Raphaels Prinzip, nicht mit Dämonen zu verkehren, einen eigenen Deal ein. Doch es ist zu spät und Castiel hat bereits die Macht der Seelen aus dem Fegefeuer an sich gebunden. Während Crowley fliehen kann, vernichtet Castiel Raphael mit einem Fingerschnipsen und erklärt sich selbst zu Gott. Herrschaft über den Himmel Nachdem der Erzengel Michael durch Luzifers Käfig in der Hölle weggesperrt wurde, übernahm der drittmächtigste Engel Raphael die volle Kontrolle über den Himmel. Raphael wollte seine älteren Brüder Michael und Luzifer aus dem Käfig befreien, jedoch kam es zu einem himmlischen Bürgerkrieg, denn Castiel weigerte sich Raphael zu unterstützen. Rapahels Herrschaft endete durch Castiel, der alle Seelen aus dem Fegefeuer absorbiert hatte und Raphael implodieren ließ. Persönlichkeit Raphael ist ein strenger, ernster und traditioneller Erzengel, der seinen Glauben an Gott verlor. Er glaubt, dass Gott tot ist, da dies seiner Meinung der einzige Grund ist, warum das Universum so verkorkst ist. Er unterstützte Michael dabei, die Apokalypse auszulösen, da es in seinen Augen die einzige wahre Bestimmung ist. Er hat nur wenig Geduld mit Menschen und hat so gut wie keinen Respekt oder Rücksicht mit Menschenleben, wie man sieht, als er seine erste Hülle kaltherzig im gebrochenen Zustand zurücklies. Raphael hat wenig Toleranz mit Ungehorsam unter den Engeln und zögert auch nicht, diejenigen zu töten, die nicht gehorchen oder ihn herausfordern. Raphael ist auch sehr arrogant und ernannte sich selbst zu Verkünder des Willen Gottes. Auf die Frage, woher er weiß, was Gott will, antwortete er, dass " es das ist, was ER will ". Doch zeigte Raphael auch Barmherzigkeit und Vergebung, aber auf seine Weise. Bei der ersten Begegnung mit Dean und Castiel trat er zwar feindlich auf, doch vergab er Castiel. Auch bei ihrem ersten Treffen nach der Apokalypse gab er ihm noch eine Chance und versprach auch, dass er Castiel bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung töten wird. Laut Castiel ist Raphael ein strenger Traditionalist. Aussehen Als Erzengel ist er eine mächtige Präsenz. Als Mensch hatte er zwei Hüllen: Seine erste Hülle war ein schwarz gekleideter afroamerikanischer Mann. Seine zweite Hülle war eine schwarz gekleidete afroamerikanische Frau. Siehe auch: *Donnie Finnermann Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Als Erzengel war Raphael sehr mächtig und war das 5. mächtigstes Wesen im Universum. Selbst Castiel erklärte, dass er einen Kampf gegen ihn nicht überleben würde. Wenn man ihn nur ruft und wie bei Castiel in eine Falle lockt, entstehen starke Stürme und Hurrkians. *'Allmacht' - Selbst in heiligem Feuer gefangen, kann er mächtige Stürme erzeugen. Selbst Castiel konnte er fast zu Brei schlagen. *'Allwissenheit' - Raphael besaß eine große Menge an Wissen. Er wusste sogar eine (noch unbekannte) Möglichkeit, Michael und Luzifer aus dem Käfig zu befreien. *'Unsterblichkeit' (beinahe) *'Unverwundbarkeit' (hoch) *'Regeneration' *'Heilung' *'Wiederbelebung' *'Elektrokinese' - Raphael konnte Elektrizität erzeugen und manipulieren. Auf diese Weise manifestierte er sich vor Dean und Castiel. *'Superstärke' - Als Erzengel ist Raphael in der Lage, sämtliche Wesen, welche unter seiner Macht stehen, zu töten. *'Superagilität' - Raphael hatte unglaubliche Reflexe, wie man sieht, als Dean ein Engelsschwert warf, doch Raphael es noch auffing. *'Teleportation' - Raphael konnte sich an jeden Ort auf der Erde und im Himmel teleportieren. Auch konnte er andere teleportieren oder mitnehmen. *'Telekinese' *'Wetter-Manipulation' - Raphael konnte starke Stürme leicht beschwören. Seine bloße Ankunft auf der Erde verursachten Gewitter. *'Terrakinese' *'Photokinese' Schwächen *'Erzengel' - Raphael kann durch seine Brüder verletzt werden, besonders von seinen ältesten Brüdern, Luzifer und Michael. *'Heiliges Öl' - Kann Raphael gefangen nehmen, ihn aber, da er ein Erzengel ist, wahrscheinlich nicht töten. *'Luzifers Käfig' - Da dieses Gefängnis Luzifer und Michael einsperren kann, gilt das auch für Raphael. *'Erzengelschwert' - Kann als einzige Waffe laut Asmodeus in der Folge Teufelspakt die Erzengel töten. Jedoch funkioniert das nur in Erzengels händen. *'Henochische Sigillen' - Kann andere vor Engel und Erzengel abschirmen. *'Gott' - Als sein Schöpfer hat er auch die Macht, ihn zu töten. *'Die Lanze des Michael' - da es Luzifer vernichtet, kann es auch ihn vernichten. *'Seelen' - Castiel war mit ein paar Millionen Seelen aus dem Fegefeuer in der Lage, Raphael zu übertreffen und zu töten. *'Waffen des Himmels' - Wenn jemand alle Waffen des Himmels besitzt, übertrifft man damit selbst die Stärke eines Erzengels. Trivia *Sein Name bedeutet "Gott heilt". *Raphael ist neben Crowley und Eve der 3. Antagonist in der 6.Staffel. *Er ist der einzige Erzengel, welcher in der Serie nie auf Luzifer trifft. Doch ist eine Möglichkeit die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Luzifer und Michael im Himmel. *Als Dean Raphaels Namen zum ersten Mal hört, ruft er " Teenage Mutant Ninja Engel ". Das ist ein Hinweis auf Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, wo einer der Helden auch Raphael heißt. *In der Folge Der dritte Mann wird von Castiel darauf hingewiesen, das Raphael ein "Traditionalist" ist. Das erklärt, warum er zur Auslösung der Apokalypse beitragen wollte und Michael mit Luzifer aus dem Käfig befreien will, da er glaubt, dass es nur so vorgesehen sei. *Raphael ist der einzige Erzengel, welcher Besitz von afroamerikanischen Menschen nimmt. *Er ist der erste und einzige Antagonist, welcher nicht von einem Winchester getötet wird. Auftritte *Staffel 4 **''Das Monster am Ende des Buches'' (körperlos) **''Luzifer erhebt sich'' (körperlos) *Staffel 5 **''Sei du selbst'' *Staffel 6 **''Der dritte Mann'' **''Über uns nur der Himmel'' **''Nur ein Zeichen'' **''Der Mann, der zuviel wusste'' Galerie Castiel beschwört Raphael.jpeg Raphael Season 6.jpg Raphael castiel.jpg Erzengel Raphael.jpeg Archangel Raphael Manifesting.jpg Raphael außerhalb von Supernatural Raphael ist im Buch Tobit (Altes Testament) der Engel, der das Gebet von Tobias (Sohn des Tobit) hört , ihn auf seiner Reise von Ninive nach Rages begleitet, ihm in Ekbatana Sara als Ehefrau vermittelt und Tobias' Vater Tobit heilt. thumb|Der Erzengel Raphael Im Neuen Testament ist eine Vorstellung von Engeln zu finden, jedoch wird der Erzengel Raphael nicht namentlich erwähnt. Raphael als Erzengel neben Michael, Gabriel und Uriel wurde vom Urchristentum nach den Spätschriften des Alten Testaments in die Glaubensvorstellung aufgenommen, aus der sich auch die Darstellung von Raphael in der katholischen Tradition ableiten lässt. Nach esoterischer Auffassung regiert Raphael ätherische Vitalität und den (Elektro-)Magnetismus und bringt beschützendes Eingreifen in bedrohlichen Situationen. en:Raphael Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 05 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 06 Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 6 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 5 Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Erzengel Kategorie:Herrscher des Himmels Kategorie:Gottes Schöpfung Kategorie:Vernichtet